A Very Weasley Christmas
by UberLoopy
Summary: The first Christmas after the war. OnexShot. Full summary INSIDE! R & R pleeeease.


**A/N: My sister helped me write this. And if it weren't for her, this would suck so bad it's not even funny, lol. So... Yea. It's the first Christmas after the War and all that stuff. MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...**

**Full Summary: **_It's the first Christmas after the war. Ron and Hermione miss each other _very_ much. Things are awkward between Harry and Ginny. Things are Heated between Bill and Fluer. George found a new friend, and Charlie is in Romania... again. _

The snow was falling beautifully down onto the ground outside of the burrow. Ginny was sitting there, watching it, while her mother decorated more for Christmas. No one was sure if she'd be able to decorate evenmore becaues it was already so Christmassy, but she managed to. Hermione was sitting on Ron's lap, as Percy challenged him to a game of wizards chess and Hermione watched intently, trying to pick up a few skills. George was in a corner playing blocks with baby Teddy and Bill and Fluer weren't over yet. But they would be soon. Mr. Weasley was by Geroge and Teddy, reading "'Twas the Night Before Christmas" to them, but they weren't paying attention. Harry was in a different corner, keeping to himself, trying to protect himself from Ginny's death-glares, reading a book he found on a shelf a few days earlier. And Charlie, he was in Romania. Again. No one was happy about that. Ginny was the least happy.

Mrs. Weasley walked in cheerfuly. "Why aren't Bill and Fluer here yet?" She asked. Everyone looked up at her beside's George and Teddy. Harry caught Ginny's eye and she glared at him for a moment, then looked back out the window to watch the snow collect on the ground.

"They're probably banging each other," Ron mumbled. "Check mate," He said proudly, looking at the bored. Hermione looked confused, but then kissed Ron and he fell backwards onto the floor. Hermione giggled and Harry looked at the couple skepitcally.

"I've missed you," Hermione said, interlocking her hands with his.

"I've missed you, too," Ron muttered, kissing her again. "I wish you decided to stay..."

"I wouldn't've been able to get a good job," Hermione muttered, moving a bit closer to Ron. Percy sighed and walked over towards Harry as the two love birds had the "Why Hermione went back to school." Conversation for the thirteenth time that break already.

"What are you reading?" Percy asked, sitting on the arm rest of the chair Harry was sitting in.

"A book." Harry muttered, flipping the page. Percy read a passage.

"Ah... wonderful book. Really is." He said. Harry glanced up at Ginny, who looked back at him and glared at him again. What's her problem? He thought as he continued reading the book. There were two cracks and Teddy started to cry. Harry looked over at the baby and saw George calming Teddy down. They had become good friends in the past few months. It was nice to see George starting to get back to his normal self. WWW was planned to open in January.

Harry looked up at Fleur and Bill. Fluer look ill and Bill looked nervous. Something was up with those too, and Harry wasn't sure he wanted to know. He glanced over at Ron and Hermione, wondering when Ron would pop the question that he'd been planning to ask since september, but hadn't gotten the nerve to yet.

"Oh, yay!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. "You're here!" She gave them each a hug and Bill walked over to Ginny.

"You okay, Gin?" He asked sincerely.

Ginny looked up at him and gave him a hug, glaring at Harry in the process, who wasn't looking.

"I'm fine," She said. "I've been worse."

Bill patted her on the back then walked over to where Fleur was and they sat down on one of the couches.

"Keep you're hands off me..." Fleur said in her irritating accent.

"Anything for you, hon," Bill said, putting his hands in his lap.

"Would anyone like some firewhiskey?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Fluer glared at her and said, "No thank you," as politely as she could possibly muster up in her angry mood.

Ginny raised her hand, not taking her eyes off the snow.

"No, Ginny, you do not get any," Molly said

Ron took three, giving one to Ginny, withouth their mum knowing of course, and Hermione took one. Harry passed on it, and so did Bill. Percy took one just for the heck of it, and George and Arthur thought it would be innapropriate to drink around the baby, so they didn't. Mrs. Weasley put on her hostess hat and didn't stop cramming everyone with food until it was time to open presents.

Mrs. Weasley forced Ginny to turn around during present time and face everyone. The only reason she did was because she was slightly drunk from the four Firewhiskey's Ron had slipped her and she had snuck behind her mother's back. Harry shook his head at her, and closed his book for the first time in three days. He sat up straight and watched as everyone exchanged gifts. The last gift Mrs. Weasley handed out was the Weasley Sweaters. She was sitting under the tree, looking at three miscelaneous gifts. She had a sad look on her face. She quickly waved her wand and the tree gifts dissapeared.

She sat down next to Arthur, silent tears coming from her eyes.

"Go see what's wrong with her," Hermione said, nudging Ron. Fleur opened her sweater, then rushed out of the room immediately to the bathroom to vomit.

"Is she okay?" Ginny asked, slurring her words a little.

"I'm... sure she'll be fine."

Molly started sobbing.

"Seriously Ron, see what's wrong with her." Hermione nagged.

"No," Ron protested.

"Why? Cause you're a horrible son?"

"No! I'm not a horrible son! I'm just... not in the mood."

George helped Teddy set up one of his new toys, sticking his tongue out while he tried to figure out how the thingy-ma-bob fit with the whatever-you-call-it. He tried jaming, twisting, bopping, flicking. He finally decided on using magic.

"Bill, why are we even here?"

"Because this is my family. You are part of my family, Fleur. I've told you this everytime we come over here and still you hate it. How the hell does that work?"

Harry slipped off to use the lavatory, and when he returned, things were just worse. Molly was sobbing into Arthurs new Weasley sweater and Percy was just sitting there awkwardly. Bill and Fleur were arguing about Floo poweder versus Apparating, Fleur for the apparating, Bill for the flooing. And Ron and Hermione... they were arguing about Ron not comforting her mother and Harry just couldn't handle it anymore. He sat down and started reading the book he'd been reading again.

Ginny slipped out, and the arguing continued. When she came back, it wasn't any better. Percy had tried to help Mrs. Weasly by saying something about Fred not being there and she started sobbing harder because she was sobbing over Teddy not growing up with any parents, and now she was crying over both and Arthur was trying to comfort her, but couldn't over all the ruckuss. Percy went upstairs to get some quiet time after that.

"Harry!" Ginny shouted, taking his book and throwing it across the room.

"What the hell was that for?" Harry asked.

"Why the hell did you leave the toilet seat up?" She asked, slapping him.

Teddy giggled as George pretended to eat a toy and find it behind Teddy's ear.

"Ron, just tell her everything will be okay. It's not that hard."

"This is the family you married into, Fluer, okay? It's not my fault my family is big and enormous."

"Why do you care if I left the toilet seat up, Gin? It's not like it's that big of a deal. Oh, merlin, it taks TWO FRICKING SECONDS to get the toilet seat down!"

Teddy started rolling around with laughter at something Geroge did.

"No," Ron protested to hermione. "Just because I'm the youngest doesn't mean I'm mommy's little boy!"

"I hate this family. How are we supposed to raise a child with all these other people hovering up my fricking azz!"

"If it's not that big of a deal why didn't you just put the toilet seat down after you took a piss?" Ginny challenged Harry back.

Teddy giggled some more and more.

"I can't beleive you Ronald."

"If you hate this family, then you hate me!"

"Why the hell is this so important to you, Ginny? Seriously. The first conversation we have all break and you're complaing about the fricking toilet seat?"

Teddy giggled some more as George lifted him up and down and made funny noises.

Ron broke down in sobs on the floor and Hermione wasn't sure what to do. She kneeled next to where he was crying, trying to make everything better. "I didn't mean it Ron. I love you. I can't imagine me with anyone else. Are you okay? Please talk to me..." She panicked.

"I love you though, Bill. You are the father of my child," she said, caressing his cheek.

"It's what Charlie used to always do..." Ginny mumbled.

Teddy giggled at George again and started climbing on him.

"I'm just so sick of this!" Ron exclaimed. "I can't make my family happy anymore! I'm too fed up with them! They should be able to make themselves happy!"

"Fleur... what do you want to name our child?" Bill asked, calming his wife down.

"Why Charlie? Oh..." Harry said, understanding that Charlie was Ginny's favorite brother and he not being here was especially hard on her. She started crying. Harry wasn't sure what to do so he patted her on the shoulder. She collapsed in his arms and he comforted her. "It's okay," he said, kissing the top on herhead.

"OH, Fred!" Mrs. Weasley sobbed.

"Ron," Hermione sighed. "You don't deserve to have all the weight of the family on should... let it all out."

"WHO CARES ABOUT NAMES!" Fluer screamed, jumping up. "I haven't had firewhiskey in three months. THREE MONTHS! Do you know how hard that is? Especially in these times! I HATE BEING PREGNANT!" She screamed, everyone stared at her, besides George and Teddy who were playing with a toy broomstick figurine.

"Harry! I've always loved you and now I miss you and I hate not talking to you and this just stinks and I want you forever."

"I love you too, Gin," Harry said, giving her another kiss. He took her hand and brought her to the back year, to get some time alone.

Ron gave hermione a kiss. "Can I let it out his way?" He asked, kocking hermione over and snogging her on the floor.

"Mmhmm..." She moaned as he kissed her neck.

"You... you're pregnant?" Molly asked Fluer, standing up and wiping her tears away.

"Yes," Fleur hissed.

"Ohh!" Molly squealed, jumping up. "I'm going to be a grandmother!" She pulled Fluer to her feet and gave her a big hug.

"Oh, my Ikkle Billy's going to be a father!" She exclaimed, hugging him. She shoved the two into the kitchen to talk to them about being a parent, and Arthur followed them.

Harry sat down on the swinging bench and patted the seat next to him for Ginny to sit down next to him. She did and he wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm.

"I love you..." He whispered, kissing her head.

"I love you too, she said, looking up and looking him in the eyes. She gave him a kiss and then they started to talk about anything and everything.

Percy noticed it quieted downstairs, and went to see why all the comotion stopped. He walked in and saw Ron and Hermione on the floor, rolling around, giggling, and laughing, Harry and Ginny sitting on the chair cuddling with Ginny crying, and George and Teddy in the corner laughing at another thing George did. Percy looked at the two rolling on the floor skeptically.

"Oi," Percy said to them. "Get a room."

The two looked at each other, smiling, then ran upstairs to Ron's room.

Percy shook his head. "I DIDN'T MEAN LITERALLY!" He shouted up the stairs.

He walked over to the two kids in the corner and picked up 'Twas Thw Night Before Christmas' and started reading it to them. They actually listened this time.

**A/N: So, my sister said it was good, but it's not that good, in my opinion. It's OK. So yeah, please review and tell if you like!  
**


End file.
